Severní Provincie
Popis Severní Provincie, známé též jako Dálava, je zažité označení pro oblast, nacházející se na dosud jen málo prozkoumaném subkontinentu, severozápadně od Gerdaru. Jedná se o dosti divoký, řídce obydlený kraj, civilizací z velké části dosud nedotčený a z velké části dosud neprozkoumaný. Severní Provincie tvoří uskupení čtyř územních celků, které spadají pod Gerdarské království. Ostrovního knížectví Weissholm, svobodné město Bílý Přístav, trpasličí město Zanarakz a Svobodné Území Audineville. Oblast se tradičně nachází na okraji zájmů koruny i veřejnosti a většina lidí ani neví o jejich existenci. Geografie Ačkoliv se celá oblast nachází v podstatě na hranici arktického pásma, je zdejší klima překvapivě mírné. Především díky teplým proudům z jihu, které omývají jižní pobřeží a také horskému pásmu, které naopak blokuje chlad ze severu. Většina území je tak pokryta hustými lesy (převažují borovice, jedle, smrky, při pobřeží javory), které ve vyšších polohách řídnou. V severovýchodní části je horské pásmo přerušeno Ledovým Průsmykem, který představuje jediné spojení s jeho severní stranou. Zde se již většina vegetace vytrácí a krajina se mění v nehostinnou tundru, zvanou Ledová Planina. Léta jsou zde poměrně krátká, zpravidla trvají jen asi dva měsíce a teploty většinou nestoupají nad 15 °C. Zimy jsou naopak tvrdé, dlouhé a studené. Historie Dějiny Severních Provincií jsou poměrně krátké. Světu byl tento kout odhalen teprve asi před sto padesáti lety, kdy v místech, kde se dnes rozkládá Bílý Přístav zakotvil hrdiný gerdarský kapitán Henry Taylor. Objev nové pevniny, nazvané Dálava, ohlásil králi, který zahájil první vlnu kolonizace. Jelikož se osadníci sháněli těžko, sháněli se "dobrovolníci" často i mezi zločinci, trestanci, rebely a dalšími podobnými živly. Tak byl založen Bílý Přístav, první ze čtyř provincií. Dvacet let poté došlo k prvnímu kontaktu s trpaslíky ze Zanarakzu, v té době těžce sužovanými válkou s krollskými klany z Ledové Planiny. Král, jenž vycítil příležitost, jim vyslal na pomoc vojsko a po vítězné válce připojil Zanarakz ke své říši. Ponechal však trpaslíkům velkou míru autonomie a vytvořil tak pro ně vlastní, v pořadí druhou provncii. Třetí provincii, Weissholm, založil přibližně ve stejné době Wilhelm Weissholm, druhorozený syn méně významného šlechtice z jihu. Původně se plánoval připojit s početnou družinou k tažení na pomoc trpaslíkům, nicméně v bouři ztroskotala jeho loď na pobřeží dosud neobjeveného ostrova. Trosečníci zde nakonec strávili hned dvě zimy, než se jim dostalo pomoci. Řada z nich se však na ostrově zabydlela a rozhodla se zde usadit natrvalo. Mladý pán Wilhelm posléze obdržel ostrov od krále jako léno a prohlásil se místním knížetem. Čtvrtou a poslední provincii založili teprve před čtyřiceti lety žoldnéři, které sem král vyslal, opět do boje proti krollským klanům. Válka byla úspěšná, královská pokladna však zívala prázdnotou a proto král v zoufalství nabídl žoldnéřům namísto peněz půdu a daňové úlevy. Řada z nich překvapivě přijala a v lesích, na horním toku řeky Audine založili vlastní provincii, Svobodné Území Audineville. Obyvatelstvo Díky několika vlnám kolonizace jsou provincie kulturně i rasově velmi různorodé. Podle posledních údajů by zde mělo žít asi 36 000 duší, z toho asi 90% lidé. Nejvýznamnější menšinou jsou pak trpaslíci (cca 6%), obývající především město Zanarakz. Dále lze narazit na "zcivilizované" příslušníky krollských klanů (cca 3%). Zbytek (1%) tvoří obvyklá směšice hobitů, kudůků, elfů a dalších. Rasismus zde víceméně neexistuje. Většina lidí má dost co dělat, aby si vydělala na živobití a na podobné pitomosti nemá čas ani chuť. A když už vám někdo jednou podá pomocnou ruku, je vám jedno, zda vám dotyčný sahá po krk či jenom po pás. Lidé se zde nemají tak dobře jako na jihu a tak k sobě mají tak nějak blíž. Bílý Přístav Největší a nejvýznamnější sídlo v provinciích. Žije zde cca 3000 duší. Hlavním obchodním artiklem jsou ryby, vlna a dobytek. Jedná se o významný přístav a v podstatě jedinou spojnici s domovským Gerdarem. Město je spravováno radou pěti radních, volených měšťanstvem a má silnou míru autonomie, ačkoliv je zároveň sídlem provinčního guvernéra, jmenovaného králem. Jelikož poslední guvernér zemřel předminulou zimu a koruně se dosud nepodařilo najít vhodného nástupce, zůstává tento post prozatím neobsazen a změna je v nedohlednu. Radním absence kontroly z vyšších míst vyhovuje, dvořanům se na vymrzlý sever příliš nechce a král si na nějaké Severní Provincie často ani nevzpomene. Sovce Rybářská osada západně od Bílého Přístavu. Žije zde cca 600 duší. Čtverákovo Zapadlá rybářská osada. Mimo rybolovu se místní živí i chovem ovcí. Žije zde cca 400 duší. Bohatýrův Brod Důležitá obchodní křižovatka. Osada proslula především díky javorové kořalce, která se zde ve velkém pálí. Žije zde cca 800 duší. Moranův Útes Původně pirátské hnízdo. Před padesáti lety místní musela umravnit královská flotila a od té doby je víceméně klid. Místní se živí především lovem velryb, případně se z nich často stávají výteční námořníci. Žije zde cca 500 duší. Zanarakz Město trpaslíků, nejstarší sídlo v provinciích, jehož sláva však poněkud upadla. Žije zde cca 2000 duší. Hlavním obchodním artiklem jsou pochopitelně kovy a mistrovské trpasličí výrobky. Podle záznamů šlo ještě před pěti sty lety o centrum mocné říše, ovládající většinu regionu. Následkem řady neblahých událostí a především neustávající válka s krollskými klany dovedla trpaslíky až na okraj propasti. Před pádem je zachránil až gerdarský král a jeho vojáci, před sto třiceti lety. Trpasličí kněží posléze krále označili za spasitele a vyslance Horského Boha, patrona trpaslíků. Jelikož jejich vlastní král i s většinou příbuzenstva a národ i město ležely v troskách, rozhodla rada starších o podrobení se moci Gerdaru. Král vděčně přijal a výměnou zajistil trpaslíkům značnou míru autonomie. Namísto správce zde působí pouze královský emisar, který má pouze pozorovací a komunikační funkci. Město neplatí přímé daně a nepodléhají královské jurisdikci. Ve městě je trvale umístěna královská posádka, která však podléhá trpasličímu hejtmanovi. Severní Vrata Hrad, vybudovaný na severní straně Ledového Průsmyku. Slouží jako nárazníková zóna pro střety mezi královským vojskem a krollskými klany z Ledové Planiny. V dobách míru slouží i jako obchodní stanice pro styk s těmi několika klany, které nevykopaly válečnou sekeru. Zároveň se zde shromažďují i lovci a průzkumníci, mířící do pustin na severu. I přes trvalou přítomnost šesti set královských vojáků se oblast považuje za nebezpečnou a není radno se zde pohybovat bez početné eskorty. Weissholm Centrum ostrovního knížectví Wiessholm. Žije zde cca 1200 duší. Wiessholmské knížectví jako jediná provincie není považována za majetek koruny. Díky tomu má zdejší panstvo v regionu silné postavení, které se snaží ještě posílit soupeřením s Bílým Přístavem, jehož regionální význam je jim trnem v oku. Politické boje ovšem v poslední době utichají, především kvůli tomu, že současný kníže, Hans Weissholm, dosud nedospěl a hlavní slovo má tak jeho matka-regentka, Vilhelmína, která prosazuje politiku izolace. Ostrovní ekonomika je založena především na jantaru, který lze často nalézt na zdejším pobřeží a využívá se ve šperkařství. Audineville Město, založené vysloužilými žoldnéři. Žije zde cca 1500 duší. Hlavním obchodním artiklem jsou dřevo a kožešiny. Audineville byl vybudován prakticky přes noc, ve stylu vojenského tábora, což se dodnes odráží na jeho podobě. Ulice jsou rovné, vždy se kříží v pravém úhlu, městské čtvrti mají tvar obdélníků a to vše je obehnáno palisádou a příkopem. Hlavou města i provincie je hejtman, volený měšťany a zástupci okolních osad. Jeho jmenování zpětně potvrzuje gerdarský král. Aulin Dřevorubecká osada na horním toku řeky Audine. Žije zde cca 650 duší. Laise Odlehlá osada, obývaná především lovci a dřevorubci. Žije zde cca 750 duší. Montme Hornická osada, jejíž význam se odvíjí především od nálezu stříbrné žíly. Díky tomu se zde usadila i početná trpasličí komunita. Žije zde cca 900 duší. Krollské klany Severní strana horského pásma je domovem krollského národa, který je rozdělen do klanů. Nejedná se ani zdaleka o jednotnou komunitu. Klany mezi sebou často soupeří o loviště, zimoviště i jen tak ze sportu. Silné klany si často zaberou nějakou vhodnou lokalitu, kde se trvale usadí, zatímco ty menší a slabší jsou nuceny kočovat z místa na místo, na základě ročních období či politické situace. Díky tomu některé slabší klany nakonec uzavřely dohodu s Gerdarem a výměnou za spojenectví při boji s agresivnějšími klany se usídlily v blízkosti Severních Vrat a dokonce s královstvím příležitostně obchodují. Několik stovek jedinců se dokonce nechalo zcivilizovat a usadilo se ve městech a osadách na jihu. Náboženství Valná většina kolonistů si s sebou do Severních Provincií přinesla i vlastní víru a bohy. Většina kultur se pak zajímavým způsobem promísila a dala tak vzniknout jakémusi místnímu panteónu pěti hlavních entit. Lidé jsou ve věci náboženství zpravidla silně tolerantní a svobodomyslní. Jsou schopní ctít i více než jednoho boha, i kdyby jenom ze slušnosti. Černá Dáma Též známá jako Černá Tanečnice, Plačka či Průvodkyně Mrtvých. Bývá zobrazována jako čarokrásná žena s bledou pletí, dlouhými černými vlasy a černýma očima. Lokální zvláštnost, kterou na sever přinesli žoldnéři z Audinevillu. Černá Dáma není ani tak bohem, jako spíše antropomorfní personifikací, jakousi místní obdobou Smrti, kterou místní chápou zcela jinak, než zbytek Gerdaru. Podle legend zve duše umírajících k Poslednímu Tanci, v němž jim nabízí poslední útěchu před odchodem z tohoto světa. Černá Dáma nemá žádnou organizovanou církev ani kněžstvo či svatyně. Její sochy a vyobrazení lze však často najít na pohřebištích a dalších místech, spojených se smrtí. Lešij Duch Lesa, Pán Zeleného Dvorce. Nemá žádné jednotné vyobrazení, jelikož je schopen dle libosti měnit svou podobu. Nejčastěji se o něm však mluví jako o obřím jelenovi, kanci či vlkovi. Může však přijímat i podobu člověka. Legendární vládce západních lesů. Je vládcem a ochráncem všech lesních tvorů a stromů. Ctí ho proto především lovci a dřevorubci. Panuje mezi nimi názor, že svá povolání mohou vykonávat pouze se svolením Lešije a pokud by se v jeho hájemství chovali nepřístojně, dostalo by se jim náležitého trestu. V případě potřeby je možno si ho naklonit malými dárky či oběťmi. Lešij nemá žádnou církev ani kněze. V Provinciích se sice vyskytuje několik druidů, nicméně ti se kontaktu s lidmi vyhýbají a většina lidí tak vůbec neví o jejich existenci. Mrazupán Zimní Král, Vládce Zimy. Většinou je popisován jako statný stařec, s dlouhým plnovousem, pokrytým rampouchy a s korunou na hlavě. Vládce Ledové Planiny, patron zimy a ledu. Je chápán jako přísný, ale spravedlivý bůh. Kruté zimy, jimiž pravidelně sužuje kraj, nemají za úkol udusit plamen života, nýbrž oddělit zrno od plev. Podobně ho chápou i krollské klany, pro něž je myšlenka přežití nejsilnějších středobodem života. Ani Mrazupán nemá žádnou organizovanou církev, ačkoliv je ctěn prakticky všemi obyvateli provincií (mimo Weissholm). Jakýmsi střediskem víry je chrám v Bílém Přístavu, jehož vrcholné postavení sice není oficiální, nicméně je uznáváno, byť někdy neochotně, většinou kněžstva. Mokoša Mořská Královna, Vládkyně Hlubin. Je zobrazována jako překrásná žena ve středních letech, se zelenými vlasy po pás, bledě modrou kůží, někdy se špičatýma elfskýma ušima. Bohyně moří. Právě jejím přičiněním jsou Severní Provincie tím, čím jsou, čehož důkazem jsou teplé proudy, omívající zdejší pobřeží. Pod její vládu spadá i řeka Audine a vůbec všechno zdejší vodstvo. Nejvíce věřících se nalézá pochopitelně mezi rybáři, námořníky a obyvateli pobřežních osad. Bývá chápána jako protiklad Mrazupána. Zatímco on káže přežití nejsilnějších, ona nabízí soucit a pomoc všem potřebným a totéž očekává od ostatních. Centrem víry je ostrov Weissholm, kde se nalézá i Mokošina největší svatyně. Horský Bůh Věčný Král, Pán Podzemí. Mívá podobu mocného válečníka, zpravidla nižší postavy, s mohutným plnovousem a dvoubřitou sekerou. Patron trpaslíků. Podle legend před staletími vyvedl jejich lid z hlubin země na povrch a daroval jim tuto zemi, aby ji přetvořili k obrazu svému. Když se pak před sto třiceti lety ocitli trpaslíci v nouzi, čelíce krollským nájezdníkům, byl to opět zásah Horského Boha, který přivedl k Zanarakzu armádu gerdarského krále. Jeho doménou jsou pochopitelně hory, skály, ale také země jako taková a také řemesla a obchod. Klaní se mu tedy nejen horníci, řemeslníci, kupci, ale také sedláci a pastevci. Hlavní chrám Horského Boha se nachází v Zanarakzu. Autor a správce Stránku spravuje 'PJ Jean Colorivieu '- pro zapojení šeptajících stromů do svého Q či příběhu v rámci IF jej kontaktujte přes PM (soukromou zprávu) na portále IF Kategorie:Oblasti a území